


Dark

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael!"</p><p>He wailed, quickly clambering over and clinging to the man's legs. The curly-haired man was confused, stumbling a bit at the added weight.</p><p>"Gavin what the fuck?"</p><p>"T-The lights went off and I didn't bring my phone and it was so dark and I started to hear things and then I started thinking about Slender and I thought-"</p><p>"Gav, Gav, calm down dude. It's okay. I'm here, I got you. I'll fucking fight off Slenderman for you just like I did at RTX. Now stand up already."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

It wasn't often that all of the hunters had to stay late at work, in fact it was an extremely rare occurance indeed. But when an editing error fucked up a good batch of videos, the whole group had to pitch in to re-edit to keep on schedule, keeping them all at work late into the evening. They ordered pizza and ate while they worked, all but Ryan staying late to finish. He couldn't since he had a baby at home and his wife wasn't as lenient as Geoff's, leaving the other five to continue on their own.

It was around 7 when Jack and Ray finished up, leaving the last three to continue on their own. Gavin was being ridiculous as usual, helping pass the time by coming up with his insane million dollar questions as they all worked, the other two constantly saving and continuing, trying to tune him out for the most part. 

"You're an absolute liar, Geoff. You so wouldn't."

"Gav, you're saying I'd get paid a million bucks for every time I jizz in my shoes. I'd so do that."

"But you'd have to wear them for a week!"

"And when the week ends I can spend a small chunk of my money and pay people to wash my jizz-covered feet. Easy."

Michael and Ray were cracking up at the coversation, both having chosen to do it too, only Gavin rejecting the idea. 

"He's got a point Gav. Shoot your load into your loafers, wear those babies for a solid week then toss a couple ladies a grand or two and get a full foot soak AND a massage. You've still got almost your full million left and your feet will look, smell, and feel nice."

"But you'll still have to walk around in semen-stained sneakers for a week before that! That'll feel utterly disgusting, and heaven forbid you have to take your shoes off in public."

Michael shot him a look.

"Where the fuck are you going that you need to take your shoes off, Gavin? Jesus just put them on, go to work, go home and you can get out of them. You'll be wearing them at most for like... ten hours. At most."

Gavin tried to argue but could come up with nothing, quietly huffing and pouting in his chair. A little while later he got up, mumbling something about taking a piss, heading out. Michael looked over at his computer, leaning over and checking his work.

"Hey numbnuts when's the last time you saved?"

He called out, recieving a half-hearted reply of 'sometime ago' before Gavin's voice disappeared as he went farther away. Michael rolled his eyes, saving the man's work and just to be safe, resaving his own before turning his attention back to his own computer.

"Fucking idiot. Like it's so hard to save, I mean god forbid the power goes out or some shit..."

As if on his cue, there was a dimming of the lights before the power went off. Immediately the trio left in the office had their phones out, the screens their only source of light as Geoff whined loudly. 

"Goddammit Michael, you did this."

"What?!"

"You said it and then it happened, you fucking wizard. Go check the breakers or whatever the fuck people do to make the lights come back on."

"Why me?"

"Because you fucking jinxed us. Plus you're the only one of us who even actually knows what a breaker is, I just thought it was electrician slang."

Michael groaned but did as he was told, getting up and making his way out of the office, his iphone's flash being his single guide. He wandered down the main hall, about to head into the room with the breakers when he heard soft whimpering. Gavin, he realized, as he turned and saw the sound was coming from the bathroom. Michael went in, flashing his light around until he found Gavin, curled up in a ball on the floor, jolting when Michael's light went over him.

"Michael!"

He wailed, quickly clambering over and clinging to the man's legs. The curly-haired man was confused, stumbling a bit at the added weight.

"Gavin what the fuck?"

"T-The lights went off and I didn't bring my phone and it was so dark and I started to hear things and then I started thinking about Slender and I thought-"

"Gav, Gav, calm down dude. It's okay. I'm here, I got you. I'll fucking fight off Slenderman for you just like I did at RTX. Now stand up already."

The Brit did, slowly standing up and brushing himself off. Once he had he looked at Michael, face barely visible in the dim light of his phone, and hugged him tightly. 

"I got really scared."

He whispered quietly, head buried into Michael's neck. The other man sighed and hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay. I got you dude, you're my boy. We'll be fine. I gotta go check out what happened, are you okay coming with me or do you want me to bring you back to the office first?"

"I can come. Sorry for wigging out, I'll be okay. So long as you're with me, Michael."

They smiled at each other and headed out of the bathroom, the room with the breakers only a bit farther down the hall. Gavin held the phone as Michael checked it out, rolling his eyes as he flipped the breakers. Something tripped it but he couldn't be asked to find out what, just flipping it all back, relief filling him as the lights flicked back on without problem. Gavin handed him his phone and he pocketed it, heading out of the room, though Gavin didn't follow.

"Gav? You coming?"

"...Will you hold my hand going back?"

"Seriously? But the lights are... whatever, okay. C'mere."

Gavin smiled brightly, shuffling over and lacing a hand with Michael's, the two slowly shuffling back to the office casually. Only a little ways away, Gavin suddenly jolted away, bolting for the room. 

"MY FILES! I DIDN'T SAVE!"

Michael chuckled quietly and continued walking towards the office. 

"You're lucky I love you."


End file.
